Paige-J.T. Friendship
Paige was the queen bee J.T. pined for in grades 7 and 8. She saw him as nothing more than an immature nuisance, but still he persisted in trying to win her over. When J.T. became the Degrassi Panthers' mascot, he and the head cheerleader began spending more time together, and she slowly began warming to him. The event that truly cemented their friendship was when J.T. defended Paige's honour when her rapist, Dean, came to Degrassi for a basketball game. J.T., in his mascot costume, attacked Dean during the game, completely unconcerned about the consequences. From then on, J.T. had Paige's respect and friendship. The two became so close that Spinner, during his relationship with Paige, was worried that she enjoyed spending time with J.T. more than with him. Paige and J.T. remained good friends until her graduation in season 5. Friendship History Season 1 Season 2 In When Doves Cry (2), Paige comes to J.T. during lunch apologizing for being mean to him and agreeing to go out with him only because Hazel and Spinner were paying her to do so. J.T. waits for Paige thinking she stood him up but Paige comes late and they go to the movies. J.T. is seen trying to hold Paige's hand,but she keeps it up to her chin.After the movie, J.T. gets Paige and him some food and they both exchange jokes. Paige is having a good time with J.T. when Hazel and Spinner come giving her the money. J.T. upset asks her "You were paid to go out with me?" but Paige feeling guilty leaves saying "Sue me." The next day at school, Paige apologizes to J.T. J.T. tells her he imagined his date ending in a kiss,so Paige kisses him making J.T. smile.In How Soon Is Now, J.T. comes knocks at the window where Paige is seen sitting he plays around but Paige ignores him. He comes up to her and wondering why his joke didnt work and if she was mad at him. Paige says it wasnt him and says she wont be cheering tomorrow and J.T. asks why. Paige says someone is coming tomorrow and that she cant see him. He asks if he cheated on her or something and Paige responds saying "Or something" J.T then tells her to give him her world famous attitude to which Paige asks if thats why he was stalking her to give her pep talk and J.T. smiles,pats her shoulder,then walks away. Later, Paige goes out of the school and J.T. follows her saying the squad needed her and Dean was just some stupid guy. Paige tells J.T. Dean raped her and that no one seems to do anything about it. J.T. leaves and starts hitting on Dean calling him a rapist leading Dean to be suspended from the game and J.T. going to the principals office. He then gets hit mascot hat from Paige and leaves Season 3 In Never Gonna Give You Up, Paige and are seen talking but Spinner pushes J.T. out of the way thinking J.T. spent to much time with Paige. Season 4 Season 5 In Foolin', J.T. and Liberty find Paige working at the movie theater, and she comments that everyone from Degrassi seems to come to the one she works at. She asks for their order and starts to make it. When J.T. makes a joke about his and Liberty's sex life to Toby, Toby calls him out on it, and J.T. is confronted by Liberty. To avoid talking to Liberty, he tells Paige that she is good at hustling, and she says his order will be $400. After Liberty pours soda down his pants, Paige says the drink will still have to be paid for. Degrassi Minis In the mini Six Months, Paige visits the spot of J.T.'s murder with flowers, along with Danny, Derek, Liberty, Emma, Manny, Mia and Toby. She apologizes for missing his funeral and memorial, as she was so busy with banting. She says "That little fetus was a big part of my growing up. But He became quite a man. I'm sorry Liberty." Liberty says it is ok and all that matters is that he was loved. Trivia Quotes *J.T.: "Wait, did you just talk to me without saying 'midget,' 'twerp,' or 'dweeb?'" Paige: "I think I did! Lucky you!!" -'How Soon Is Now?' Gallery normal_th_degrassiS2E20_071.jpg 2x01paigejt.jpg P n j.jpg Paige apologizes.jpg Paige rape.jpg Paige and jt talking.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5